Can't Lose You
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: McGee and Abby share a special moment in the evidence garage. Tag to and spoilers for "Driven". Established McAbby. Not related to the OIMD Universe stories.


It was late and the evidence garage was quiet. Tim paced nervously as he waited for Abby to get back from seeing Ducky. He'd scrolled through the computer code for hours, finally finding that Abby was right about how someone had gotten into the system to sabotage OTTO. Now all he wanted was to see for himself that she was okay.

A ding sounded in the empty room and McGee looked up, watching the elevator doors slide open. Abby was standing there in her pigtails and red jumpsuit, a small smile on her lips. She stepped out and spread her arms.

"Look, all in one piece." Her smile got bigger.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly closed the gap between them. Taking her hand, he dragged Abby to a dark corner of the room. He put his hands on her face and pressed his lips fervently to hers. Abby's arms came up around his neck and she returned the kiss.

The gentle caress became heated as Tim sought to apologize with his lips for what had happened earlier. Abby arched against him insistently, not able to get close enough, seeking comfort and reassurance from his touch. Finally they had to break for air and McGee leaned his forehead against hers.

"Abby, I'm so sorry," he began, never taking his eyes off hers, afraid to let go of her in case he really might lose her this time. "I was right there, I was right beside you and I didn't notice." He let out and long breath and brushed his knuckles down her cheek. "I almost lost you today. I never would've been able to live with that." Tim sighed. "Do you hate me?"

Abby blinked back the tears that wanted to come as she listened to his words. "I could never hate you Tim." She held his gaze steadily. "You're my husband, I love you." Chuckling, she shrugged. "Now mind you, it was a little annoying to need help and realize you couldn't hear me. But Gibbs was there so everything is okay. Do you want your hug now?"

Earlier she'd been shaken when Gibbs dragged her from the exhaust-filled car. Abby knew it wasn't Tim's fault, he'd been wearing thick headphones and listening to Lieutenant Seabrook's last recorded moments. She was inside a car with the windows rolled up. It was no wonder he hadn't heard her. But she'd been upset when Gibbs rescued her, though Tim's stricken look had tempered her reaction.

Her husband nodded slightly and Abby wrapped her arms tightly around him, giving him the kind of hug she was famous for, but this time she didn't let go. Abby felt the difference in Tim's touch, the careful way he held her. This afternoon's incident had really shaken him and Abby knew what that was like.

They'd been secretly married for almost six months, not wanting the hassles or mocking that was bound to come with telling the team. They were actually surprised that no one had found out yet, especially Gibbs. But Tim and Abby had worked hard to let nothing change about their work interactions, saving everything they felt for each other until they could go home together.

So far things were going great. If Gibbs left before the rest of the team, McGee would say goodnight when he finished his paperwork and then hang out with Abby in the lab until she was ready to go. If Abby finished first, she'd wait in the lab or Tim's car so they could leave together, though she often drove her own car to work, to keep up appearances.

Abby pulled back from the hug. "Are we okay?" she asked. Tim still looked devastated and she wasn't sure how to make it better.

Words weren't enough so McGee tipped her chin up again, kissing her slowly this time. Abby's lips parted and he took his time tasting her, touching her, claiming her. His hands ran down her back and he pulled her tightly against him. They only took a break to breathe and then deepened the kiss, pouring their hearts into their actions until the tension between them was almost palatable.

Tim was breathing hard when he leaned back against the wall. "Is it time to go home yet?"

Abby laughed. "Trying to start something McGee?"

His eyes gentled but she saw desire there as well. "I need to be with you Abby."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. Unfortunately, this was not the time to be thinking about them at home in bed. They had hours yet before they could leave the building and as much as she wanted to stay in his arms, the risk of getting caught was too high. So Abby tried to lighten the mood, they needed to be able to focus on the job, not each other.

"Silly Timmy. I'm not going anywhere."

Tim bit his lip and Abby could tell it would be a long time before he forgot today. "Promise?"

Abby held up three fingers. "Scout's honour."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You've never been a scout."

She shrugged. "But I married one. Does that count?"

McGee had to smile. "Yeah, I guess that'll do."

They stood there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes, lost in their love and so grateful to have this moment to show it. Finally Abby glanced back towards OTTO and the elevator.

"Gibbs could be down any minute," she reminded him apologetically, not really wanting to move.

"Yeah," he stood up straight, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess we better get back to work, huh?"

She nodded slowly. "I love you Tim."

McGee slid his fingers between hers, lacing their hands together. Looking down into his wife's eyes, he felt like he was able to breathe again. This afternoon he'd almost lost her and he hoped he never had to go through that again. He'd never been more scared, and being with her now, he'd never been more thankful either.

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek. "I love you too Abbs."

Abby's smile blossomed and they realized there was really nothing else to say. For the moment, everything was perfect. Squeezing her hand, Tim led her back to the car that earlier had nearly taken her from him, and Abby smiled, knowing he'd make sure it didn't have the chance to happen again. They'd had their moment, now it was time to get back to work.


End file.
